Conventionally, there is known a collecting funnel of a combination weigher applied to a packaging machine having four object inlets which are aligned. This collecting funnel includes an annular upper opening, and first to fourth four lower discharge outlets which are aligned sequentially such that the four lower discharge outlets correspond to the four object inlets of the packaging machine, respectively. Partition walls are provided to partition the inside of the collecting funnel so that the objects discharged from weighing hoppers which are provided above the collecting funnel and divided into four groups move down through the inside of the collecting funnel and are discharged from the corresponding lower discharge outlets (see, e.g. Patent Literature 1).